


Fifty reasons to have sex

by raeupchen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 50 reasons to have sex, 69 (Sex Position), Break-up sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Facials, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raeupchen/pseuds/raeupchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sterek edition of "50 reasons to have sex" - a collection of oneshots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Make-Up Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Aloha everbody!
> 
> It's been a long time, but we're back with something new! Or rather ... something very old. Here's our attempt at the "50 reasons to have sex" list from HIMYM. 
> 
> Each chapter will be a oneshot on it's own, so nothing is connected (unless it's stated otherwise). We'll randomly pick a prompt and won't follow the order below.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little twist to the usual make-up sex fics. It gets a bit angsty, but also fluffy towards the end. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> \- Emergencyy

The thing about make-up sex is that it's basically Stiles' and Derek's daily routine – they are always fighting. Mostly about unnecessary stuff that usually doesn't matter at all. For example: What show to watch next on netflix, who's going to get up first and make cereal for the two of them to eat in bed or who gets to present a smart plan (that 99% of the time Stiles has come up with) to the pack (it's Stiles. It's always Stiles. Because honestly? Derek can't talk properly. Properly meaning that he leaves out the most important stuff – at least in Stiles' opinion.).  
  
So, when the day comes to an end, they just fuck it out. There's no other way to describe it for Stiles. It's never too harsh or tense or anything, it's just how their relationship works. Stiles would die out of boredom, when Derek would just say yes and amen to everything. No, Stiles needs those petty fights and he's pretty sure Derek does too.  
  
However, right this moment Stiles wishes that everything would be just one silly fight with Derek again, where they can just laugh about it after a good couple of orgasms. But this time it's a real fight with actual hurt feelings.  
  
Stiles has been staring at his phone for the past two hours, watching it vibrate and light up on his bedside table. With every missed call he clutches his pillow tighter and grits his teeth even more as an attempt to keep away the tears.  
  
His dad is downstairs, getting ready for work Stiles assumes by the noise he's making. Stiles is also sure that Derek has talked to his dad, since Stiles himself is not picking up. That's why the Sheriff came into Stiles' room only once, checking on him and then leaving without a word. He knows that Stiles is upset, because there's no way he would come back to his dad's house at ass o'clock in the night. Storming into his childhood bedroom and slamming the door shut as if Derek could hear it miles away on the other end of Beacon Hills.  
  
But Stiles has every right to be upset with Derek. He also has the right to ignore him for as long as he wants to.  
  
The thing is that everything seemed to be alright last night, the whole pack was all cuddled up and having a movie night together. But then someone had to bring up the topic of a pack holiday once again (that someone being Cora. This girl can't get enough of traveling around the world, can she?). And it's not the holiday itself that got Stiles so upset. It was more that Derek was making decisions on Stiles' behalf without asking him and honest to god, there's nothing that Stiles hates more.  
  
He's not seventeen anymore, he can make his own decisions and voice his own fucking opinions.  
  
“I don't see what the big deal is, Stiles?“ Derek had said after everyone had left, leaving behind a trail of popcorn and opened chips packs – the usual mess so to speak.  
  
Stiles' grip on an empty coke can had gotten a bit too tight, as he looked Derek straight in the eyes with hopefully a look of pure anger.  
  
“The big deal is that you didn't even ask me if it's alright with me, maybe I do have other plans? But you just go on and agree to a few hundred dollar trip as if we're one person combined!“  
  
Derek's classic defense technique had of course kicked in. He had crossed his arms in front of his chest and lifted one eyebrow up in a judging way.  
  
“What other plans could you possibly have?“  
  
And that's what had hit Stiles the most. The can almost slipped out of his grip as he had gaped at Derek before the hurtfulness of Derek's complete ignorance and whatever it had been in that moment, made Stiles' eyes tear up.  
  
For the past weeks Stiles had talked to Derek about nothing else then the anniversary of his mother's death coming up and how Stiles had wanted to do something special. With his dad now dating Scott's mom, Stiles feared that they would forget about her and he already felt guilty for all the times he forgot to pick up a nice bouquet of fresh flowers for her grave. But any kind of pack business or monster of the week had his mind occupied.  
  
As Derek had stepped a bit closer towards Stiles as he had seen him so close to crying, Stiles had only grabbed his jacket and was out the door instantly, ignoring each of Derek's words.  
  
Now Stiles is still in his bed after a sleepless night and replaying the scene in his head only makes it worse. Especially when he realizes that he's not used to being alone in a bed anymore and that's probably the reason he couldn't sleep one bit.  
  
His phone vibrates once again as he hears the door downstairs slam shut, followed by the sound of his dad starting the car. Stiles blinks, his nails digging into the soft pillow.  
  
“Fuck off“, he whispers towards his phone, but still doesn't bother to turn it off.  
  
“Why didn't you say that last night?“  
  
Stiles jumps up at the sound of Derek's voice and a scream is stuck in his throat as he pushes his back flat against the head of his bed. With his pillow clutched to his chest his eyes finally land on Derek, who's standing against the closed door.  
  
“Fuck you, Derek!“ Stiles finally yells as his heart seems to come down from the shock and he throws his pillow at him. Derek purses his lips as it lands with a dull sound in front of his feet and he sighs for a moment.  
  
“Stiles ...“, he begins, bending down to pick it up again.  
  
“No, you don't get to 'Stiles' me anymore!“.  
  
With his hands now free Stiles feels even more vulnerable, so he quickly grabs the crumbled up sheets at his feet and hides half his face behind it. The bitterness is sparking up in his gut again and his hands begin to shake lightly as they curl around the fabric.  
  
Despite his words, Derek still pushes himself away from the door and sits down on the other end of the bed. Stiles pulls his feet up towards his body and away from Derek.

They sit in silence for a moment, Stiles' head going wild with reasons why he should ignore everything Derek has to say in the next moments.  
  
“I know how scary it is to forget about loved ones.“  
  
Stiles' mouth opens for a moment, but all of his thoughts are suddenly gone. He looks down to where Derek has his hands folded and he keeps his eyes there even when Derek turns towards him.  
  
“And I know that it was wrong of me to not ask you, to not make sure that you are okay with the plans. And I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you felt guilty.“  
  
Stiles wraps one corner of the sheets around his thumb, as he bites his lip in an attempt to hold back fresh tears. His eyes are already burning from all the other times they had burst out, and rubs them with his free hand.  
  
It doesn't surprise Stiles that Derek knew about the guilt and the anxiety along with it.  
  
“Why didn't you ask me?“ he wonders aloud instead, eyes still fixed on Derek's hands.  
  
Derek exhales for a long moment, his thumb rubbing over his knuckles.  
  
“I kind of knew that it was about your mother, every time you talked about her anniversary coming up. But I didn't know how to approach you, because I know how I get when it comes to my own family.“  
  
“But I'm not you.“  
  
“I know“, Derek sighs, now rubbing his face. “Look, Stiles. I'm really sorry, I was an absolute idiot last night and all the other times.“  
  
Stiles shakes his head lightly, picking at the corner of his eye before finally looking at Derek.  
  
“I just don't know why you still keep on doing it, making decisions for me, when you know well enough that I hate it. I'm not a child anymore, Derek. I'm an adult and also your boyfriend and not your beta.“  
  
“It's just … I want to protect you-“  
  
“Protect me?“ Stiles repeats with a shrieking voice, his hands now balling into fists again, “From what exactly? Me making my own decisions?“  
  
“That's now what I meant.“  
  
“ Really? Because that's what I heard. And I can tell you one thing, Derek: If you are so keen on protecting me, think about how you can protect me from the shit that you do that hurts me. Including treating me like a child.“  
  
Derek pinches the bridge of his nose and Stiles can definitely see that Derek's eyes are glassy. Still, his body doesn't give in to the urge of just shuffling over to Derek and wrapping himself around Derek's warm body.  
  
“I meant, that I agreed to the trip to take your mind off this anniversary coming up, because I know how I feel when it comes up and I also know how you feel. Apparently I just didn't know the exact date of the trip and I simply forgot yesterday, for which I'm sorry.”  
  
Derek takes in a deep breath before he continues.  
  
“I just wanted to show you that you're not alone, we are all here for you, including myself. But if you rather want to spent the day alone and not go on this trip, it's fine. I can stay back in Beacon Hills with you in case you need me. It's your choice, Stiles.”  
  
As Stiles blinks a couple of times, he feels the tears rolling down his cheeks and he quickly brushes them away. Derek eyes him with a worried look, his hand almost twitching to comfort Stiles.  
  
“Fuck”, Stiles curses with an unsteady voice and sniffs once, “I know why I love you so much.”  
  
It only takes a second until there are also a few tears on Derek's face. And it just hurts even more to see Derek like this. Not because Stiles feels guilty, it's because Derek rarely shows his vulnerable side. Being the alpha of a way too large pack always requires him to be strong for each and everyone of them, being tough and protecting them. Showing emotions in front of other people is something he usually never does. Except in front of Stiles.  
  
And that's how Stiles knows he can trust Derek and vice versa.  
  
“Stiles ...”  
  
Stiles hasn't noticed his breath speeding up and by now he's basically hiccuping into his blanket, trying to stop the crying by rubbing his eyes with the fabric. Derek on the other hand is sitting up straight now, fully alert in case anything happens. Stiles can only shake his head, too overwhelmed by all the emotions crushing together.  
  
Probably scared that this leads to a full blown panic attack, Derek moves over to where Stiles is still cowering at the head of the bed and carefully takes the blanket out of Stiles' hands. Stiles just gives up his defense and lets Derek hug him close to his body, kissing his temple while hushing into his ear in a soothing way.  
  
“I love you too, you know”, he whispers into Stiles' ear.  
  
Stiles digs his nails deeper into Derek's shirt, trying to soak in as much of Derek's heat as possible. He also doesn't want to let go of him. So they stay like this for a while, until Stiles' tears are soaked into Derek's shirt and he can finally use his voice again.  
  
But Stiles rather decides on keeping silent, letting his actions speak more. And when he looks up from Derek's chest into his face and moves in to kiss him, he definitely wants to say how much he means to him.  
  
Derek visibly relaxes, when their lips finally find together and his hands move down to Stiles' waist, gripping him lightly, but still firm. When they take a quick break to breathe, Stiles brushes through Derek's hair and smiles when he sees him with his eyes still closed for a second longer.  
  
“I want to go with you, but … I can't”, Stiles begins to explain, hands wandering down to cup Derek's face, his thumbs stroking over his cheekbones.  
  
“I will talk to them, we can do it once you feel better and can enjoy it fully.”  
  
Exhaling shakily, Stiles mouths a 'thank you' before going in for another round of gentle kisses. It is just lips and against lips, slightly colder body against warm and cozy body. When one of Derek's hands find their way underneath Stiles' shirt, his hot palm pressed against Stiles' naked hip, it is then that Stiles realized how much he has missed this only in one single night.  
  
He certainly doesn't and will never miss the feeling of being upset and hurt by Derek. But the kind of make up sex that follows? Definitely.  
  
It's actually not sex, Stiles would never call it such. With the way that Derek is so gentle, pressing kisses and praises into Stiles' skin, making sure that he's a hundred percent comfortable, it is definitely love making.  
  
It still all goes very quickly, undressing, Derek preparing him and brushing away the new tears that roll down Stiles' face. Stiles curls his hands around Derek's shoulders when he enters him, bringing them together in the most intimate way possible. His gasps are slightly turning into hiccups again and Derek is there to calm him down, keep him as close as possible.  
  
As Derek begins to move inside of him, Stiles needs to press his eyes closed and whispers brokly “I love you, I love you, I love you” over and over again.  
  
Derek buries his head in the crook of Stiles' neck and Stiles moves his hands to Derek's back to hold him against his body. A light layer of sweat is covering both their skins as they keep on searching for release.  
  
And it comes when Derek captures Stiles' lips with a final kiss, silencing Stiles' weak cry when the orgasm washes over his already exhausted body. He barely feels it when Derek follows, only feeling warm by now.  
  
Even a few hours later they are still lying in Stiles' bed as close as possible with no barrier between them and Stiles can't get to tears to fully stop. Every time he looks over to where Derek is keeping an eye on him, his own eyes fill with fresh tears and his heart begins to pump wildly in his chest.  
  
This kind of make up sex is heartbreaking, but it only reminds Stiles of how much he's got with Derek by his side. How much love and trust he gets offered and also has the chance to give back.  
Derek reaches his hand out to dry his cheeks once again, giving him a weak smile.  
  
“It doesn't matter how much you're hurt, or why, I will always be there for you”, he says, moving his fingers over Stiles' face, down to where Stiles' hand is pressed against his own chest. He takes it slowly and tangles their fingers together.  
  
Stiles nods, the pain still tugging deep inside his chest.  
  
It will get better, he knows. He closes his eyes and Derek kisses his temple.

 


	2. Some very protected sex to celebrate that we're not pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is: my take on the "Yay we're not pregnant!" prompt.  
> In this universe it's completely normal for guys to get pregnant, though without the a/b/o dynamics. So beware the implied mpreg!  
> I hope you like it!
> 
> raeupchen

“I'm going to kill you, you and your stupid werewolf sperm!” Stiles groaned from under his blanket. Had Derek not exceptional werewolf hearing, he'd probably missed the threat coming from his boyfriend.

“What the hell are you even talking about?” Derek couldn't remember anything being wrong with his 'stupid werewolf sperm' when Stiles was horny and ready to jump him, before he even made it into the loft.

“You know full well what I'm talking about! Every morning I wake up because I'm nauseous, I can't stand the smell of chicken and the thought of coffee makes my stomach roil. Do you know how I much I miss my coffee? And do you also know to what this all adds up? I'm pregnant and it's _your_ fault!” Stiles nearly screams in Derek's direction after he made his way out of his little fort on the couch.

“Why is it always my fault when something goes wrong? And did you go to the doctor? Are you sure?” Derek can't keep the little hopeful tone out of his voice. He knows it is unexpected, but deep inside he'd like to have a family with Stiles.

“It was your idea to go bareback! 'Oh Stiles there can't go anything wrong, you've been getting your shots, right?'”, Stiles mimics Derek's voice, completely exaggerating which is why Derek ignores the last part.

“You weren't exactly opposed to it. If I recall correctly your exact words were 'Yes, fuck it Derek, just get in me and _hurry the fuck up_!'” Maybe it's petty, but what Stiles can do, Derek can do better. And right now Derek is more than prepared to get on Stiles' level, but he knows he should be rational, so he asks again: “As I said: Are you sure? Have you seen a doctor about it?”  
  
“Well...no, but you just know these things! You feel it, when you're pregnant. And it adds up.” Derek can only roll his eyes, go to the bedroom and collect Stiles' things. Without any word he throws them at Stiles, simply lifting an eyebrow.

“Were going to the hospital”, is the only thing he has to say ~~to~~ about the situation. Convincing Stiles that he probably isn't pregnant only works with hard evidence. As his luck would have it, Stiles is indeed pregnant and will gloat all the way home. But on the off chance that he isn't Derek wants to know what is wrong with him. He'd noticed Stiles acting strange the last few days, but with the human's usual behavior one never knows.

“I get the feeling you're not taking me seriously”, Stiles grumbles while they're on their way to the hospital.

“If it makes you feel better, I can take you seriously when we get back home”, is Derek's answer with a slight smirk, taking the opportunity which doesn't present itself very often. Stiles only stares at him incredulously for his little pun.

“Did you just? Derek, what has gotten into you? I am pregnant with your child and you want to….I can't believe you!” _And here we go again_ , Derek thinks.

“Well, you don't smell pregnant”, is Derek's answer, ignoring Stiles' outrage. The rest of the drive the two of them remain silent, both occupied with their own thoughts.

Inside the hospital Derek regrets his decision. He should have waited for another time to grab Stiles and drive him there. It isn't even a real emergency, they just need to confirm something, which ultimately a simple test from the drugstore could do as well. But no, Derek had to go and bring Stiles to the hospital in the evening, when everyone and their mother seems to be there.

“Uhm, do you want to wait or should we come back another time?” Derek shyly asks Stiles. Maybe he should have done so before they went on their little journey.

“Nope, now's as good a times as any. I mean, it won't take long, right? Maybe they can squeeze us between patients?” is Stiles hopeful answer, just as the doors the emergency ward open and the EMTs wheel in a screaming...mess? Derek can't even identify what the _thing_ on the stretcher is.

“Are you really sure?” Right now he just wants to leave this horrible place behind, but he knows they should get a confirmation on Stiles' condition.

“Yeah, let's just move a few wards up? Maternity, right?” is all Stiles says, before he grabs Derek's hand and hauls him towards the elevators. Derek isn't so sure about the maternity ward, but maybe they'll run into Melissa and she can help them find the right way.

Several hours and a few trips through the hospital later, they find themselves inside a room waiting for a nurse to arrive.

“Why do they have to take my blood? I thought a just had to pee on a stick!” Stiles exclaims, nearly in hysterics about his oncoming doom: getting poked by a small needle.

“Because blood tests are more effective”, is Derek's calm answer. This isn't the first time he has to sit with Stiles, while the other is going crazy about getting his blood taken or when he gets his shots. “Just keep calm, take my hand and if you need to: squeeze it. Afterward you can get a lollipop.” He knows he shouldn't provoke Stiles, but in these situations little else helps to get him to calm down.

“If by 'lollipop' you mean your dick, you have another thing coming!” Stiles grumbles, but he is much calmer. Which is a blessing, because right this moment Melissa enters the room.

  
“Hello boys, so what are you two up to today?” she asks with a smile and Stiles relaxes even more.

“Stiles thinks he might be pregnant”, Derek says before Stiles can make any exclamations about his supposed condition.

“I see...symptoms?”

“Fatigue, nausea, queasiness with certain food...” Stiles lists, still holding Derek's hand.

“But he doesn't smell pregnant”, Derek interjects.

“Well then, let's see if we can find out what is going on with you”, with that Melissa grabs all the things she needs to draw Stiles' blood. The whole procedure is over quicker than anticipated and soon enough Melissa leaves them alone to get the blood tested.

“I hate waiting”, Stiles complains after a while and Derek can only agree to that. The longer they have to wait for the results, the more he is afraid of them. Of course he wants children, but he is not sure if he is ready for one right now.

“What do we do if the test is positive?” Stiles asks into the silence, which had fallen over them.

“We'll go to your dad, so he can shoot me”, is the only thing that comes to Derek's mind. The Sheriff will be furious that he had gotten Stiles pregnant. No matter how old your child gets, you are protective of them, that is one thing Derek learned over the time he has spend with his boyfriend's father.

“He won't shoot you... that much”, Stiles tries to reassure, which falls flat.

Waiting for the results appears to take hours and at the same time it seems as if no time at all had passed. Suddenly Melissa comes back with a grin on her face.

“So boys, I have your results right here and can confirm...” she starts, to which Stiles exclaims: “I fucking knew it!”

“What? Could you please let me finish? As I _tried_ to say: I can confirm that Stiles is in fact _not_ pregnant. Maybe it was a stomach bug or something like that, nothing serious at least. But your hormone levels are quite low, which means you should get your next shots as soon as possible...”

“How about right now?” Stiles interrupts her again, which is not a really smart move, when that same person is about to stab your arm with a needle.  
  
“If you want to, sure”, Melissa says, “In fact I have the shots already with me, as I was pretty sure you want that to taken care of as soon as possible. Well then, get ready”, she warns after she disinfected Stiles' arm, who can only grab Derek's hand and squeeze as hard as possible. Derek is just glad, that Stiles is not pregnant, because he can't even imagine how hard the other man would squeeze his hand if he was in labor pain.

“There all done, now you can go home”, Melissa finally dismisses them. Stiles jumps up as fast as humanly possible, grabs his jacket and Derek's hand. With a last “Bye!” they are out of the door. Melissa can only shake her head, glad that those two are not procreating for another few months. The world is simply not ready for this.

Back in the car Stiles turns to Derek: “You're going to stop at the next drugstore and buy at least two packs of condoms, are we clear? And add some lube, too. We're going to party _hard_ once we get home!” Derek can only nod in confirmation, his wolf going crazy with the implication of what Stiles has planned.

On the way to the drugstore and subsequently home, Derek tries his hardest not to speed. It is difficult, especially after his short trip through the drugstore, but the last thing he wants right this moment is to get pulled over, because as his luck would have it, it wouldn't be anyone else but the Sheriff. So Derek obeys all speeding laws and has the feeling the car ride will never end. When they finally arrive in the parking lot of his apartment building they can't get out of the car fast enough. Stiles nearly brains himself on the hood of the car. Derek isn't fairing any better, he nearly forgets his precious purchases inside the car. But they make it finally inside the building and after a short elevator ride into the loft, too. Derek is sure he was never in his life this happy to hear his door close behind them.

It seems as if the tension between them is a living thing, which is why Derek isn't really surprised when Stiles literally jumps him and pushes him back against the door. He hast just a small moment to thank whatever there is for his werewolf reflexes, because otherwise Stiles would be lying on the floor complaining about his broken ass. Stiles trusts Derek to hold him up and starts kissing him with such an enthusiasm Derek is a little stunned at first. When he recovers he gives just as good as he gets. He loves this, it's been too long since they were this desperate for each other.

  
While they kiss Derek realizes how _awful_ Stiles smells. It's not Stiles himself rather the smells that cling to his skin. He reeks of hospital and sickness, which Derek immediately tries to erase as he nuzzles into Stiles' neck and trails kisses up to his boyfriend's ear, which Stiles seems to enjoy, if his moans are anything to go by. After a few more kisses – and maybe some hickeys – Derek is satisfied for the moment.

“How about we move this party to the bed or did you have somewhere else on your mind?” he asks, while still holding Stiles up with both of his hands.

“Nope, the bed is fine”, is Stiles' raspy answer. Derek, who is more than satisfied with this moves towards the bedroom, which is a little more difficult, because even though he has supernatural strength it is quite hard to maneuver around with another body clinging to you. When they finally reach the bed Derek lets go of Stiles, who bounces a little on the mattress.

“Fuck, now I forgot the condoms and lube at the door”, Derek growls under his breath.

“Just leave them”, Stiles tries with a grab at Derek's belt.

“Are you kidding me?” Derek can only stare incredulously at Stiles, “You remember why we're about to celebrate with some awesome sex, right?”  
  
“Oh, yeah...fuck…get them and hurry up!” With this Derek turns around and nearly sprints towards the apartment's door. When he returns to the bedroom, Stiles is already naked on the bed and tries to open himself up with one finger. The sight alone nearly lets Derek drop the bag again.

  
“What...I've been maybe gone for two seconds?!”

 

“What can I say? Under stress I work really fast”, grins Stiles impishly. To this Derek can only roll his eyes and smile fondly at his boyfriend. How he did end up with someone like this Derek will never understand.

“I actually wanted to eat you out, but now that you started without me I think we should just continue”, Derek states matter of factly with a little smirk gracing his lips at Stiles' indignant look.

“You couldn't have told me?” he exclaims pouting.

“I wanted to surprise you...” With that Derek puts the little bag on his dresser and starts to undress, meticulously putting his clothes away on a chair, as if to tease Stiles for his rash behavior.

“Hng, come on. Hurry up or I'm doing everything alone. _Without_ you!” he threatens. For Derek it's not really a threat though. He likes to watch Stiles. He loves it, when his boyfriend opens himself up, writhing on the bed, enjoying himself. But not tonight, no. Tonight he wants to celebrate their ongoing freedom with him. And maybe train a little in case they decide they want to have kids in the near – or not so near – future.

Derek grabs for the bag, takes out the new lube and condom box and makes his way over to the bed.

“Let me”, he nearly whispers. Stiles complies and takes his finger out, just to moan, when Derek's own lube slicked finger breaches his hole and starts preparing him in earnest.

“Yesss”, is all Stiles has to say to this. To Derek this seems kind of dirty – but the good kind – him standing beside the bed, while Stiles is laying down and writhing on the bed, grabbing the sheets and moaning into their pillows. It could've been the fulfillment of a dirty fantasy, when he was still fully clothed. Well, maybe next time!

Slowly Derek adds a second finger and spreads them a little, enjoying the picture Stiles makes as he tries to get even more of Derek's fingers inside himself. It takes all of Derek's self control to not just mount Stiles and fuck him into the mattress or to take his own cock in hand and just jerk off over Stiles' perfect ass. That is also a thought for another time.

“Come on Derek, you know that I can take more!” Stiles encourages, while spreading his legs even farther apart and Derek can't do anything else but add a third finger. He is mesmerized at the sight of his fingers disappearing inside his boyfriend. The anticipation is nearly killing him – or maybe it's just the lack of blood in his brain, because everything is centered in his dick. “I'm ready, come on, get in me!” Stiles finally pleads. Derek doesn't hesitate any longer, he tells Stiles to turn around and gets on the bed himself. Grabbing for the box of condoms he curses himself for not opening it before he started preparing Stiles.

“Here, let me big guy”, with that Stiles, who sat up as he saw Derek's struggles, takes the box out of his hands, opens it, takes out a little foil packet, opens that too and finally – _finally_ – slides the latex sleeve down Derek's length. The feeling is nearly too much for the werewolf, he has to really concentrate not to wolf out. At last Stiles lies back down and makes grabby motions in Derek's direction, who slicks up his length for good measure, before he slides inside his boyfriend's body. Connecting them on a level, he has never felt with anyone else before.

“Feels so good”, Stiles whispers in Derek's ear, before the latter starts moving and all words are unnecessary, because they let their bodies speak for them. They establish a rhythm, which is enjoyable for both parties until Derek burrows his face in Stiles neck and smells that awful hospital smell again. In that moment he comes to a decision. He speeds up his thrusts, which Stiles agrees wholeheartedly with, if his groans and his frantic jerking off are anything to go by.

“Can I….can I come on your face?” Derek nearly whispers into Stiles' neck. Derek's only answer is a long moan and Stiles shooting over both their bellies, which he takes as an enthusiastic yes, so he pulls out, rips off the condom – not caring where it lands – and starts jerking off over his boyfriend's face. Stiles preparing for Derek's orgasm has his eyes closed, but can't stop running his mouth: “Yes, come on. Mark me as yours. You know you want to. Come on sourwolf”, the last encouragement is enough. Derek tries to aim for Stiles' mouth, but his hips are jerking so uncontrollably that he misses and his come lands everywhere in Stiles' face. Giving in to his wolf's urging Derek leans down and licks away every little trace he left behind on his boyfriend's face.

“Damn, if I could get it up again, I'd come so hard right now”, is the first thing the comes out of Stiles' mouth after Derek collapsed beside him. Derek can only laugh at that. His boyfriend ladies and gentlemen.

“I'm glad you enjoyed that...I thought coming on your ass, but I thought that's a little too close to home”, he tells Stiles, as he rolls around and snuggles up to him.

“Mhm, yeah, kinda…even though I wouldn't really mind, you know?” Stiles confesses after a few moments.

“What?” still come drunk Derek is a little slow on the uptake.

“You know...children...not right now obviously, but sometime in the future? Yeah, I want them.” Derek can't believe his ears, is that Stiles' way of saying he wants a family with him? Before he can overthink this, he pushes himself slightly up and presses gentle kisses onto Stiles' lips, too happy for words.


	3. Break-Up Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloha!
> 
> After the last prompt turned out so angsty, here's a slightly funnier one. Enjoy!
> 
> \- Emergencyy

“This is the last time, Derek. Really, I can't do this anymore”, Stiles says with a low voice, pulling on Derek's shirt.  
  
There's nothing Derek wishes more than to have his phone record how many times Stiles had said these exact words. After three months Derek has lost count of how often Stiles had broken up with him (even though they technically still are not in a relationship), but then came back after a few days.  
  
The problems are not commitment issues or that they don't get along, it's simply that Stiles thinks he's not queer. He's downright refusing to acknowledge his feelings out of fear. On the one hand it makes Derek sad to see him confused like this, but on the other? How blind can Stiles be?  
  
Derek is obviously in no position to tell Stiles that he just should accept the fact that he also likes dick, but it's frustrating for Derek. He would love to finally introduce Stiles to his family, since they've been wondering for months now who Derek is seeing all the time. And who Laura always has to hear about, when Derek gets shot off once again.  
  
“Okay”, Derek simply answers and grants Stiles his wish by taking off his shirt, so he can touch his bare skin.  
  
However, it amuses Derek to a certain point that Stiles is more freaked out by the fact that he might be into guys as well rather then that he's having sex with a werewolf on a regular basis. Those kind of relationships are not completely uncommon, but it's definitely unusual to have a human dating a werewolf rather than two guys each other. And Derek is pretty sure the Sheriff would rather disagree, because his son is going out with a creature that could kill him within seconds. Not because said creature is of the same sex.  
  
Stiles looks up from where he's focused on drawing patterns on Derek's chest. He eyes Derek's for a moment, before curling his hand into a fist.  
  
“Will you kiss me?”  
  
Derek can't help but sigh at the sight and prominent smell of Stiles' inner turmoil. As he places his hand on Stiles' cheek and gently strokes his thumb over, he decides on replacing it with something much more pleasurable.  
  
He nods and pulls Stiles closer until he's completely lying on top of Derek, letting their mouths come together. Derek definitely notices Stiles' desperation in the way he kisses, so Derek does his best to make him feel better.  
  
To be honest, Derek doesn't want to lose Stiles. He's grown quite fond of him and his family also thinks Derek must be completely obsessed if he's still keeping up with a guy that breaks up with him multiple times a week. He knows that this is not it, Stiles isn't actually breaking up with him (which still isn't technically possible). Derek wants to do his best to influence Stiles to finally come to terms with himself.  
  
A few moments later and with less clothes on, Derek gets to work. He turns them around so Stiles is lying down and Derek kisses down his naked body, making sure to pay special attention to Stiles' nipples for a few moments. When Stiles begins to squirm underneath him, more and more sounds coming from his lips, Derek pulls away and moves lower.  
  
Stiles' eyes are fixed on Derek as he frees him off his boxers, revealing his already half-hard cock. A satisfied smirk shows on Derek's face.  
  
“What's so funny?” Stiles asks with a shaky voice. The muscles in his stomach are already tensed as Derek's hand moves lower and lower.  
  
The smirk turns into an almost devilish grin as Derek wraps his hand around him, enjoying Stiles' gasp way too much.  
  
“Nothing. I just realized how much I like sucking you off”, Derek answers with a short laugh. Before Stiles even has the chance to reply, Derek licks the head once before actually sucking him into his mouth. A broken moan and a constant stream of whispered 'fuck ~~'~~ s' follow, when Derek shows him exactly how much he enjoys this. There's no shame in saying that Derek likes Stiles' dick very much, it has a nice size, maybe a bit shorter than his, but still it hits the back of his throat just nicely when Stiles loses control over his body for a second.  
  
“Oh my god.”  
  
Derek pulls off for a second, giggling silently into Stiles' hip, plastering a few kisses there. His hand is still curled around Stiles' hard-on, moving up and down the spit-slicked length to keep Stiles as desperate as possible.  
  
“Where did you even learn all of this? Are there some kind of dick-sucking olympics out there?” Stiles babbles, his hand tangling in Derek's hair. When he pulls lightly at it, Derek definitely notices his own cock throbbing against Stiles' sheets.  
  
Derek kisses back to the root of Stiles' cock, giving his balls a short lick.  
  
“Gay porn, I guess?”  
  
“Really?” Stiles huffs and sighs deeply when Derek keeps on playing with his balls, “I certainly haven't learned much from it.”  
  
“So, you are also watching gay porn?” Derek wonders and puts Stiles' dick back into his mouth, suckling on the head and getting it as wet as possible. The pounding of Stiles' heart sounds loudly in Derek's ears, as Stiles shakes his head.  
  
“No, straight porn. Obviously. Men are not the only ones who are able to give excellent blowjobs, Derek.”  
  
Derek has to pull away one more time and chuckle into his fist, looking up at Stiles. His cheeks are flaming red, but his still stuttering heartbeat is indication enough that he's lying.  
  
“Sure, babe.” Derek rolls his eyes and goes back to business. He continues until he has Stiles whining underneath him, pulling roughly at his hair.  
  
“Fuck, Derek, stop! I'm gonna come.”  
  
But Derek ignores his cries and keeps on sucking, moaning around Stiles' cock every time he hits the back of his throat. The smell and the sounds make Derek so hot, he has to shove his other hand down to grip his own pulsing erection. He intends on getting Stiles' off like this, but as Stiles keeps on ripping at his hair, he gives in, not wanting to do anything that Stiles is not up for, so he moves back off.  
  
Sitting back onto his heels, he watches Stiles breathe heavily, his chest lifting and rising visibly. When Derek is about to reach out for him again, Stiles catches his hand in an impressive speed.  
  
“Don't … I think if just your breath was to touch me right now ….”, he gasps, the grip around Derek's wrist weak.  
  
Derek smiles and rather tangles their fingers together. It takes Stiles a good few minutes, until he gives Derek the signal to touch him again. But this time Derek lays down beside him and kisses him for a long time.  
  
“Is it really that good?” Stiles asks once again with a lowerd voice and blushing cheeks. Of course Derek knows what he's talking about, but he still replies with: “What?” He's enjoying Stiles' unusual shy behavior way too much.  
  
“Giving a blowjob.”  
  
Derek clears his throat to hide his giggling and simply nods.  
  
“It's amazing. Not as good as rimming, but yeah … definitely one of my favorites.”  
  
Stiles' mouth opens wide at Derek's words.  
  
“R-Rim-Rimming?”  
  
“Yeah, you know when you l-”  
  
“STOP! I know what it is!”, Stiles shrieks, putting a hand over Derek's mouth. Derek watches as the thoughts and horror flicker over Stiles' face and by now Derek can't help but chuckle into Stiles' hand.  
  
“Do people .. actually do that stuff? That … oh my god. I don't even want to think about it.”  
  
Gripping Stiles' hand and pulling it off his mouth, Derek nods again, snorting when Stiles looks absolutely disgusted by the idea.  
  
“Oh, come on. It's not like that doesn't also happen in straight porn.”  
  
“Yeah, but girls are usually all hairless and smooth and smell nice”, Stiles tries to argue.  
  
Derek raises his eyebrows and props himself up on his elbow. “Are you saying that I smell? And that-”  
  
Stiles quickly pulls Derek down to him again, kissing his face and stroking through his hair as some sort of apology.  
  
“Never, god, never. You're so amazing and nice, Derek. And you always smell good.”  
  
Derek smiles happily and wraps his arms around Stiles again, That's exactly what Derek wanted to hear and wanted Stiles to hear himself. But the emotional fight inside of Stiles appears again as the meaning of his own words hit Stiles and he looks sadly at Derek.  
  
Before he has a chance to remind Derek that this is just break-up sex and there are absolutely no feelings between them, Derek presses a soft kiss to his lips.  
  
“What do you want to do?” he asks Stiles.  
  
Stiles' eyes flicker between Derek's face and his chest and his hand shakes a bit, when he places it on Derek's lower stomach, his fingers close to the dark pubic hair surrounding Derek's still mostly hard cock.  
  
“I want to ...” Stiles gestures downwards and bites his lips. When his tongue peeks out and he licks his lips in the next moment, Derek gets it. He nods with a smile, brushing the hair out of Stiles' face.  
  
“Of course, if you are sure.”  
  
“I'm .. I'm not. I will definitely need your help”, Stiles confesses and looks away. But Derek is quick to grip his chin and pull his face towards him again.  
  
He kisses Stiles' cheek shortly before suggesting “How about we do it together?”  
  
“Together? That's … How is this supposed to work?”  
  
Derek chuckles and gestures for Stiles' to simply lie down on his side. As he turns around on the bed so his head is facing to the end of the bed, Stiles gasps out once again.  
  
“Oh, I get it. Yeah, definitely have seen this one as well”, he chuckles nervously, especially when Derek is close to his still hard cock.  
  
“You seem to be watching a lot”, Derek mumbles as he rubs Stiles' legs a bit, pushing a bit, so Stiles' opens them a bit and giving him better access.  
  
“Well, you can't blame me. I don't have a girlfriend and my imagination isn't always the best.”  
  
Derek snorts at that, ignoring the comment about a girlfriend and turns his head to where Stiles is looking at Derek's cock with wide eyes. A hand hovering above it, like he's actually scared of touching him.  
  
There already have been handjobs, so Stiles is really not scared of Derek's dick, it's more the idea of taking it into his own mouth. Or just simply doing anything that could be indicating that he's queer. Maybe Derek should remind Stiles of all the times Stiles has kissed Derek, giving him handjobs in bathrooms of clubs, fucked him and very much enjoyed it. But as of right now, Derek can't do it. Not when he's so close to 69ing a very cute guy, that he'd very much like to keep.  
  
“So, what do I do now?” Stiles interrupts Derek's thoughts, his hand still just lingering a few inches away from Derek.  
  
“Kiss, lick, touch, whatever comes to your mind. You possibly have seen this on all of your porn adventures.”  
  
“But .. B-but.”  
  
“If you don't want to, you don't ha-”  
  
“No, no, I want”, Stiles now quickly, finally, _fucking finally,_ laying hand on Derek and touching him, “I'm not sure how to start. Can you go first?”  
  
Derek's heart kind of aches at Stiles' insecurity and shyness, but he only brings his lips to Stiles' thigh and nods.  
  
He begins by stroking Stiles' still slightly wet cock, making sure to spread the precome all over his length. Stiles' breath immediately picks up and his legs twitches a bit. But Derek is quick to lay his other hand over Stiles' inner thigh and gripping tight so he's not closing his legs.  
  
Derek looks back to Stiles, giving him the signal to start as well. And Derek can only sigh in satisfaction, when Stiles begins to pull him off as well, even if his hand is still shaking.  
  
This time Derek moves slower so Stiles can follow his movements properly. He licks the head of Stiles' cock, tasting him on his tongue in the best way possible and Derek can only groan when Stiles does the same to him. Derek would love to praise him, tell him how good he is and how there's nothing wrong with what they are doing right now. But Stiles' moans keep Derek going, so he swallows Stiles halfway down, sucking him slowly.  
  
Stiles on the other hand is very coy, not trusting himself to take Derek any deeper than just the tip. But Derek gets that his cock might seem a bit intimidating for someone who's never blown anyone.  
  
Still, it doesn't make any difference, Derek very much enjoys it, especially when Stiles moans with his mouth full and Derek can feel the vibrations of it directly on his cock.  
  
It's also no surprise that Stiles is the first one to come. Derek has him almost down his throat, when the orgasm washes over Stiles. He pulls off of Derek, crying his name out loud, while Derek catches and swallows every last drop of Stiles' come.  
  
“ _Fuck, Derek_ ”, Stiles whines, his legs once again twitching to close and he pushes Derek away, when it becomes too much.  
  
Derek licks his lips with a happy smile and looks down to where Stiles has fallen back into the pillow and looks completely fucked out. Only that this time his lips are shiny and another wave of heat overcomes Derek, when he realizes that it's his precome on it. Stiles also smells so fucking good of Derek, that Derek has problems to keep his own orgasm at bay.  
  
“I have no idea how you are so happy about swallowing, but I hope you don't mind if I pass on it this time”, Stiles mumbles, taking in a deep breath before he's propping himself up again. He gets his hand and mouth back on Derek, suckling on the head again, while pulling on the length of Derek's cock that he can't reach with his mouth.  
  
In only a matter of seconds, Derek cries out a “I'm gonna come” and Stiles quickly pulls off and jerks Derek through his release, spreading his come all over his hand and Derek's cock.  
  
“That was … surprisingly good”, Stiles admits while he looks at his messy hand with a wrinkled nose.  
  
Derek completely loses it at this point and falls back into the sheets, his body shaking with laughter. He hears Stiles also giggling for a second, before he's getting out of bed to probably wash his hand.  
  
Derek turns around in Stiles' bed again, very much enjoying the smell of his and Stiles' scents combined.  
  
However, his satisfied smile falters, when Stiles comes back into the room again – fully clothed. Derek sits up quickly, eyeing Stiles for a second, before he becomes to uncomfortable lying there completely naked.  
  
“Uhm … my dad will be here soon”, Stiles mumbles and looks down to the floor, his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
  
“Yeah, I was … leaving anyway”, Derek says as casually as possible, looking for his clothes on the floor.  
  
“I hate that I always have to throw you out like this, I'm a really bad friend …. I'm sorry, but … you know.”  
  
Derek zips up his jeans and looks at Stiles with a sad smile, before putting his shirt back on.  
  
“I get it.”  
  
There's an awkward silence lingering in the air, when Derek gets into his shoes, fixing his hair with his hand as good as possible. He hears Stiles' heart hammering, smells what he's been trying to erase and Derek can only sigh when he's dressed again, standing in front of Stiles.  
  
“I will make it up to you next time, alright?” Stiles suggests, hiding his shaking hands inside the pockets of his sweatpants. Derek gapes at him for a second.  
  
In no time the corner of Derek's lips are lifted again and he opens his arms for Stiles, who's more than happy to cuddle with Derek for a moment.  
  
Derek grins into Stiles hair, suppressing a laugh at the fact that Stiles has apparently forgotten that he wanted to end whatever is going on between them. But Derek certainly doesn't want to remind him.  
  
After a few minutes of more gentle kisses, Stiles pushes Derek away with both hands and gestures towards the door.  
  
“Please, Derek. My dad … he can't see us. He would kill the both of us. Probably you first and I can't even stand the thought of seeing you die ...”  
  
Derek snorts and rolls eyes, giggling when Stiles slaps his chest and huffs.  
  
“Are you making fun of me again?”  
  
“No, no, absolutely not”, Derek laughs, moving into the direction of the door. He turns around to Stiles one more time, thinking about how he wants to tell him that there's no reason for worrying this much. Especially about what the Sheriff might say. But Derek just smiles softly, when Stiles sticks out his tongue at him, and then finally gets out.  
  
Like every other time, it doesn't take long until Stiles messages him again. This time it's even faster than before.  
  
Derek is a few minutes away from home, when his phone vibrates with a new text.  
  
_> My dad is asking when I'm finally going to introduce my boyfriend to him  
> He's also asking why you are always leaving so early and not staying for dinner  
> He's also asking if we're using protection  
> And I want to shoot myself. I hate you_  
  
Derek chuckles to himself, his fingers ready to type in a reply. But before he even gets to that a new message comes in.  
  
_> I don't even have to see your face to know that you have this fucking “I told you __so_ _”-expression on it and I want you to know that I hate you even more for it_  
  
_ > I'm breaking up with you, just so you know, Derek_  
  
_ < Sure, Stiles_  
  
_ > Also … about rimming?_  
  
If Derek doesn't make it home in the next twenty minutes, he's too busy laughing.


End file.
